A date for silent Dipper
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: Dipper was a quiet person who didn't talk to anyone, but when Mabel and Wendy plan to get him a girlfriend at the biggest party in all of Gravity falls, will there be a girlfriend for silent Dipper?
1. A date

Dipper's POV

I have to do it today. This is the only time their all gonna be in the same place. This is my moment.

"Dipper come on!", my sister yelled.

"Okay I'm coming!", I yelled back.

I looked in the mirror examined myself, I looked pretty good.

"Dipper! Come on! We're gonna be late!", my sister said getting impatient.

"Okay!"

Mabel's POV

Dipper came down the stairs wearing a black suit with a rose in the chest pocket. "You look great!", I said enthusiastically.

He just groaned and headed towards the door. "You are going to thank for me for this!", I said.

We walked outside to our friend Wendy who waiting next to her car. "It's about time you dorks made it out, I was thinking about leaving without you", she joked.

"Well one of us took a long time in the bathroom", I said glaring at Dipper.

"At least I don't take an hour doing my hair", he said back.

Wendy chuckled before stepping in, "Hey, you two never argue, let's not start now."

"Your right Wendy", I said. Dipper only nodded. He almost never talked to anyone besides me.

We all got in the car, Wendy in the driver seat, me in passenger and Dipper in the back.

As Wendy started the car up, she started to make a conversation with Dipper. "Hey Dip, you actually gonna try and talk to some girls tonight?", she said cracking a smile.

We waited for a response and Dipper said, "…maybe."

Me and Wendy looked at each other with smiles on our faces. Dipper actually talked to Wendy.

You don't understand how awesome that is. Dipper was a quiet person, he almost never spoke. Whenever Wendy or anyone else outside our family asked him something or tried to talk to him, he would either talk very quietly or not talk at all. The fact that he actually spoke to Wendy in a clear (not loud but still clear) voice is a huge thing!

After a couple of minutes on the long drive Dipper fell asleep in the back.

I looked over to Wendy, "Wendy, tonight me and you are getting Dipper a girlfriend."

"I'm with ya girl", Wendy said with a smirk.

Authors note: So in this story Gravity Falls is a norm place (side from a few weirdos). See ya next chapter! Please review.


	2. Dipper's job

Mabel's POV

"So Mabel, how is this gonna work. How we gonna get Dipper to talk to anyone?", Wendy asked.

"Dipper may not be open, but that doesn't mean girls won't talk to him. Back home girls would be all over him, but of course he didn't care.", I said. "I've seen girls stare at him ever since we came to Gravity falls."

"So once we get to the party Dipper will be swimming in girls.", Wendy said understanding.

"Exactly."

We drove to Candy's house to pick up her and Grenda. "Hey girls!", I greeted them.

"Hi Mabel! Hi Wendy!", they said.

When they opened the car door, Dipper woke up from his deep sleep. "Wha…what's going on?", he asked a little dazed. "Move over Dip", I said. Dipper groaned but he still moved over so Candy and Grenda could sit in the car.

"So girls, are you ready to completely trash this party?", Wendy asked with a smirk. "Oh yeah, I'm so ready!", Grenda said in her deep voice. I chuckled as Dipper covered his ears.

"I'm gonna win over the cutest boys.", Candy said sighed, probably fantasizing about the perfect guy.

A few minutes later we finally reached our destination, The Northwest Manor.

"I still can't believe the Northwest are letting (almost) all of the Gravity falls citizens into their party", Wendy said in disbelief. I have to admit, I'm also pretty surprised at that. The Northwest family was the richest and most stuck up family in all of Gravity falls. Not to mention the fact that Pacifica Northwest hated me, but I'm not gonna ask questions, I'm not missing out on a party like this!

We waited outside the mansion while we waited for the party to start. "Why do you think we were invited here?", Candy asked.

"I don't know, probably to rub their fortune in our faces.", Wendy said, "but if Pacifica tries to bother us we'll beat the shit out of her", Wendy said with a smirk.

Dipper chuckled, probably at the thought of beating Pacifica down.

Dipper's POV

I chuckled at the thought of beating Pacifica Northwest to a bloody pulp is actually really satisfying, especially after everything she's said about my sister.

This is why I feel so guilty for what I am about to do.

Mabel's POV

"Ladies and gentlemen of Gravity Falls. Welcome to Northwest Manor!", Preston Northwest said welcoming all the attendees.

"Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Northwest Bla", Dipper said earning a laugh from me and the girls. Might not have been actually words, but hey it's something.

The Northwest started to let people into the mansion. As we entered I saw Pacifica Northwest glare at me. Let that bitch try something.

When we entered I took a look around…holy shit this place was huge! "I'm gonna go find my friends!" Wendy said as she left. Me, Candy and Grenda looked at each other and we all said the same thing, "boys". Before we left I turned to look at Dipper who looked bored as hell. He looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Go ahead I'll be fine."

I waved bye to him and I went to go follow my friends.

Dipper's POV

After my sister left, I turned around and saw Pacifica Northwest. I saw her walking upstairs, I couldn't help but follow her. I followed her to her room and she was about to change her clothes and then she saw me.

"Holy fuck pines! What are you doing here!?", she said. I didn't respond I walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

I know that this is the creepiest thing I've ever done, but I don't care. Pacifica Northwest is one of the girls I love the most.

When the kiss was over we were both blushing and Pacifica was silent. I thought about everything I could say at that moment, but I chose the best thing. Nothing.

I got up and left the room. Finally I can get over my pathetic little school boy crush on Pacifica. But my work here isn't done.

Author's note: I'm terrible at writing dialogue for women. Please review.


	3. Wendy's friends part 1

Mabel's POV

"A girlfriend!?", Candy and Grenda asked. "Yep. Me and Wendy are planning to get Dipper a girlfriend tonight, or at the very least, someone to dance with.", I explained. "But how? Dipper is silent.", Candy asked.

"Look around you girls, there are probably about 50 beautiful girls here, not as pretty as us of course", I said. They chuckled a little and I continued, "Dipper is almost certain to find someone he likes here and he'll finally have a girlfriend and he might even start talking more. So are you with me or not?", I asked them. They looked a little indifferent, but then smiled.

"Where with ya Mabel!", Grenda said loudly. "Let's get silent Dipper a girlfriend!", Candy said agreeing.

"Let the plan start…now!"

Dipper's POV

Most people I've met in Gravity falls would kill for a chance to come to this party, but I just want to leave. But unfortunately Mabel convinced me (and when I say convinced, I mean annoyed me to the point of hitting myself with a book) to come to the party. Now I'm stuck here with nothing to do. Right now I'm standing in corner drinking punch while everyone else danced and sociallized.

"Hey Dip. What are you doing over here?", I turned to see Wendy. "Sup Wendy", I say in my normal soft voice.

"Why are you in over here in the fucking corner? Don't you wanna go have fun?", she asked with a confused look.

"I don't know if you've noticed Wendy, but I'm not that in to social events. They seem really lame to me.", I said.

"And I guess that sitting at home in your room reading a novel is something all the cool kids are doing these days.", Wendy said with a smirk. I laughed.

"You have a point there, but I'd still rather do that then do this.", I said.

Wendy smiled and grabbed my hand and started to pull me away from the corner. "Where are we going?", I asked.

"Your not staying here. I'm taking you to meet my friends.", she said. I didn't even bother arguing because when Wendy said she was gonna do something, there was no stoping her.

Mabel's POV

"So you like reading huh?", I asked a girl with red hair. "Oh definitely, I read US today, People magazine, and time magazine…"

"Those are magazines.", I say cutting her off. "Yeah duh.", she said.

"Have you read any novels?"

"What are novels?"

"I think we're done here.", I say before walking off. Dipper wouldn't date that dumb bitch.

I look for more girls to interview. Every girl I've talked to is either dumb, stuck up or has a boyfriend. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought it was gonna be.

Pacifica's POV

That stupid geek! He kissed me! He fucking kissed me! And I liked it. God dammit I'll say it, the kiss was amazing.

"Pacifica? What are you doing up there?", my mother called.

"Don't worry mom I'm on my way down.", I said.

As I walked down the stairs I thought about Dipper Pines. I hated his sister she was annoying and dorky. But Dipper himself was a mystery. I noticed that Dipper never spoke around me, when he only glared at me when I talked shit to his sister. I'll be the first to admit that Dipper was cute. A geek but a cute geek. But I would never date him! I'm Pacifica fucking Northwest! I don't date geeks! I can't believe he even had the nerve to come in my room and kiss me.

And once again the problem is, I enjoyed it.

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter. Please review!


	4. Wendy's friends part 2 and stink bombs

Dipper's POV

"Wendy, do I really have to do this?", I asked her. "Of course. You need to learn to branch out more and I'm gonna help you do it.", she said with a smile. I cant deny that Wendy was pretty, but I know I don't have a chance with her.

Wendy took me to a corner where a bunch of teenagers were talking. "Hey guys, I'm back',, Wendy said. One of them went, 'Wendy!", and hugged her. I glared angrily at this dude, I said I didn't have a chance, but I was still pissed.

"I wanna introduce you guys to my friend", she motioned towards me, "ladies and gentlemen, Dipper pines." I gotta give her props for the grand introduction. Although her friends didn't seem too impressed.

"who's the geek?", one of them asked. She just said my name dumb ass.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Come on Robbie don't be like that. Dipper this is Robbie." Robbie was a guy who looked about my age and had a hoodie that could cover his entire face. He looked like a goth faggot (no offense to my goth brothers and sisters out there).

"This is Tambry." Tambry didn't even look at me, for she was texting on her phone. I like her already.

"This is Nate and Lee" Nate and Lee weren't even paying attention to me, for they were playfully hitting each other in the arm.

"And this is Thompson, who once ate run over waffle for five cents." "Don't tell him that!", Thompson said, obviously embarrassed. Thopmson was a fat guy who looked easy to push around. I bet he's the pushover of this group.

"Come on Wendy, your really expect us to hang out with this nerd", Ronnie said with an attitude. I didn't say anything back, I don't have the energy to waste on this fucker. "Robbie seriously, be cool. Dipper's a really awesome guy", Wendy said coming to my defense.

Robbie decided to open his big mouth once again, "Oh come on Wendy, this guy looks like he sings BABA in the shower", he said with a smirk. Son of a bitch how did he know that!

I didn't say anything again but I mumbled under my breath, "Makeup wearing goth prick."

This went unnoticed by everyone but Wendy who chuckled. Robbie glared at me with a look of jealousy.

Wendy spook up, "Robbie I don't care what you think. This is my friend and if you don't like him, then we'll just leave", she said with a little bit of sass. All of her friends looked at her shocked and Robbie crossed his arms and mumbled "fine".

Nicely done Wendy.

"Now come on let's go have fun", Wendy said. As we started walking I looked at my watch, 7:30. Only 15 minutes left until my plan can start.

Mabel's POV

"This is hopeless. There are no girls here that will be a good match for Dipper.", I say to myself as I lie down on a bench that was outside. I'm really about to quit. All of the girls here are spoiled brats.

Sorry Dipper, I failed you.

"Um, excuse me?"

I open my eyes to see a girl with brown hair, pale skin and freckles on her face. She wore a pink dress and wore 2 inch heels.

"Are you okay? You seemed really depressed when you came out here.", she asked concerned.

"I'm fine it's just that I have a lot of shit going on right now. How are you doing?", I asked her.

"Not that great. My boyfriend just dumped me. Jerk", she said her expression quickly getting frustrated.

"Hey don't worry about it, there are other fish in the sea…or however that saying goes", I said.

She giggled and sat next to me,"Yeah I guess your right. I'm Emma Sue.", she said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Mabel pines", I say shacking it. "Hey, how about we go back inside and just dance our hearts out. It'll help you forget about your breakup.", I suggested.

She looked reluctant at first but she finally said, "cool". And with that we started walking into the manor.

Dipper's POV

Me, Wendy and her friends were outside the manor spray painting the back wall of the place. Okay I must admit, this is awesome. I glance at my watch and see that it's 7:41. 4 minutes until it goes off.

"Hey Wendy this was fun, but I have to go do something really quick." Wendy looked at me with a suspicious look but she eventually let me go do what I needed to do. I quickly went into the manor and went to the broom closet.

Upon opening it, I was realeaved to find that my stink bomb was still there. My plan is simple, wait until the Northwest give their final toast for the feast (honestly, I'd rather dine with the grinch) and then…BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! This is the only reason I decided to come to this party. To shit on the Northwest family and ruin their party.

Let me explain, Pacifica, even though I love her, has been annoying the shit out of me. She has been insulting Mabel and insulting my family. Not to mention the fact that her parents treat everyone in town with little respect. It's about time they got what they deserved.

I amaze myself sometimes.

I look at my watch and its 7:45. The toast should begin right about…

"Ladies and gentlemen…"

Now.

"I just want thank you all for Bla Bla Bla I'm a loser Bla Bla Bla.", said. Or at least that's what I heard.

I walk over to Mabel and her friends. "And now citizens of Gravity falls…

I look at my watch and take the button out of my pocket. I look around the room and make sure the stink bombs are still there. They are. How no one has spotted them I have no idea. I start to count down in my head.

One.

"After months of inticipation"

Two.

"We shall dine on the greatest food in the world"

Three!

Authors note: Cliffhanger!


	5. A silent encounter

Bomb goes the dynamite!

I pressed the button, but to my surprise, nothing happened. "It felt to good to be true", I mumbled under my breath. I look around at the bombs but they were still intact, which ment my plan had failed and now I must listen to Preston Northwest brag about how great his family is.

Son of a bitch! I don't understand, how could my plan go array? It was a perfect plan!

"Now, let the feast begin!", he said. The rich people cheered while my sister and her friends stook their fingers in their mouth. The universal sign for puking.

I was getting ready to leave the manor, but right before I could open the door, Mabel grabbed my shirt. "Where are you going?", she asked confused. "What does it look like? I'm going home Mabel", I said not even looking at her.

"Oh no you're not", she said as she forcefully pushed me against the wall. "You are not leaving this party Dipper.", she said with bass in her voice.

"You can't stop me sis. So just let me go", I said rolling my eyes at my sisters pathetic attempt at stopping me. Instead of letting me go, Mabel twisted my arm. It hurt so bad I was actually down on one knee. "God dammit Mabel, let go!", I yelled trying to get out of her grasp.

Instead of letting go of my arm, she twisted it even harder. She looked at me and said, "you are not leaving this party. I wanted you to come here because I want you to get a girlfriend, and even though that plan isn't working, you are staying here and you are going to socialize. Got it!", she said forcefully.

I glared at her but I soon gave in. "Ok I'll stay just let go of my fucking arm."

Her smile returned, "now come sit with me and the girls", she said before skipping off. What am I gonna do with her?

The dining hall was huge. It had a huge table for the dickhead…I mean Northwest family and medium size table for the guest. Pretty nice setup I must admit. I followed Mabel to a table, Candy, Grenda and some other girl were already there. I grabbed a seat and sat down at the table.

The girl I didn't know started to talk to me. "Oh, you must be Dipper", she said with a smile. I simply nodded my head. "I'm Emma Sue, it's nice to meet you", she said sticking out her hand. I shook her hand, but I didn't really seem interested. Mabel sat next to me, "don't mind him, he's just really anti-social. You'll be lucky if you get him to talk to you.", Mabel said rolling her eyes in a playful way.

"Oh I don't mind, my ex-boyfriend was the same way.", the Emma girl said.

"Don't worry Emma, we're gonna get you into a relationship right after we get Dipper here a girlfriend", Grenda said. I glared at her which signaled her to stop talking.

"What do you mean?", Emma asked. "We tried to get Dipper a girlfriend so he would start talking more and open up, but so far we haven't seen anyone perfect.", Mabel explained. I was embarrassed beyond belief at this point, my sister has tried stuff like this before we even moved to Gravity Falls. She's never gonna understand that I just don't wanna talk.

"Figures, every girl here is a stuck up bitch.", Emma said. I like this girl. Mabel and her friends laughed. Soon, a waiter, or butler or don't really care, served us our stake. We started to eat and Candy tried to talk to me.

"So Dipper, where have you been this whole time", she asked. She sounded a bit nervous for some reason.

I wasn't gonna answer, but everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes and spoke quietly,"I was outside with Wendy and her friends. We were spray painting the back of the manor."

Everyone gasp, but Mabel started to laugh. It warms my heart hear her laugh, although I didn't show that I was happy.

"What did you paint?", Mabel asked. "Y'know the typical shit, 'Your a bitch', 'Your family's a sham, 'your a whore'. Basically the shit I say about Pacifica all the time.", I said. This got everyone at the table to laugh, but we all stopped when we heard the voice of a certain blonde.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I figured you losers would be jealous of me."

We all turned to see the woman in question. Pacifica Northwest. I'll admit it now, she looked amazing. She's changed clothes and she is now wearing a beautiful pink dress which complements her pretty eyes perfectly. She had pink eyeliner to match her dress and red lipstick. I wanted to get up and kiss her again, but I have more self control than that.

Mabel groaned, "what do you want Pacifica?", she asked. Pacifica scoffed at her, "I don't wanna talk to you sweater. I wanna talk to him", she said pointing at me.

Before I could even react, Mabel spoke up. "Why do you wanna see my brother?", she asked suspiciously.

"None of your business loser", Pacifica said with venom in her voice. Mabel looked like she was about to jump on Pacifica, but I stopped her. "Calm down Mabel. Pacifica I'll go with you, but only if you fuck off and leave us alone for the rest of the night.", I said in my normally quiet voice. The only reason she could here was because she was close to our table.

"Fine. I just need to you about one thing, and than I won't bother you. Now follow me", she said taking my hand. I looked back and gave Mabel a thumbs up signaling that everything was gonna be fine. Although I know that it probably won't.

Pacifica's POV

I led him to my room. I pushed him on the bed and locked the door behind us. I turned to Dipper who had a unreadable look on his face. " _What could he be thinking?",_ I wondered. I soon got over that and remembered the reason I brought him here.

"Let's cut to the chase, why did you kiss me?", I asked him. He didn't say anything. "C'mon I know you can talk. Why'd you kiss me?", I asked again. Once again, silence.

I was starting to get frustrated. "Talk you idiot! Say something! Answer me! Are you death!", I yelled in his face. He was still silent.

"Ok Pines, two can play at this game.", I said. I pushed him on the bed and I sat down next to him. "If you don't wanna say anything to me, then I won't say anything to you. We're not going anywhere, until you tell me why you kissed me.", I said laying down the law.

I thought this plan was gonna work, but unfortunately, it didn't. Me and Dipper sat in silence for ten minutes. At times we would meet each other's eyes but he would immediately turn away.

 _"Ok, this isn't working.",_ I thought. _"He's such a stubberned ass! What kind of guy kisses a girl and not explain why he did it!? Unless…_

I got in front of Dipper and slapped him in the face. He barley flinched or showed any kind of pain. "Your trying to fuck with me aren't you? Your trying to play with my heart aren't you. It's revenge for making fun of you sister, you want me to fall for you and give my heart to you, just so you can dump me and shatter my heart! Well news flash weirdo, it isn't gonna work!

He still didn't say anything and stared at me with a blank stare. I continued, "that's the most heartless thing anyone could ever do! Not even I would do that!", I yelled in his face.

He still didn't say anything. I was furious now, "Say something!", I yelled before slapping him in the face again. I slapped him so hard that I left I red mark on his cheek.

He still didn't say anything, the stubborn bastard. I hate him so much! "Ok, you don't wanna say why you kissed me. I understand that, but I deserve a reason why you did it. It's fucked up to mess with a girls heart pines. You know what, just leave, I'm done talking to you.", I said giving up.

I wachted him head towards the door but before he left he finally said something.

"I kissed you because I love you." And with that, he walked out and closed the door, leaving me shocked and confused.

Wendy's POV

I was eating my food outside the manor. I like the fresh air and the beautiful moonlight. It's something I did every night at home. "Sup Wendy."

I turned and saw Tambry who had also brought her food outside. "Sup Tambry"

"Not much, I think I'm about to go home. I damaged property, took a shit on the lawn, and got free food. I think my work here is done.", she said lying on the grass.

I laughed, "That sounds like an average day in your life Tambry", I said. She chuckled as she continued to stare into space.

"Hey Wendy, your friend Dipper, is he single?", she asked. I stopped eating and looked at her, "someone's got a crush I see", I said teasing her.

Tambry sat up and nodded her head, "yeah I guess you can say that. He is kinda cute.", she admitted.

"I'll admit, I've always found him really cute ever since he and his sister came to Gravity Falls. It's nice to hang out with a nice quiet guy after hanging out with loud and obnoxious guys like Lee, Nate and Roobie.", I admitted.

"I figured you liked him, I saw you staring at him while we were spray painting.", Tambry said.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a cute guy with brown eyes", I said with a chuckle.

Unknown to both Wendy and Tambry. Some one was listening into their little conversation. And he wasn't happy. Not at all.

Authors note: So why didn't Dippers bombs go off? Find out next chapter. Please review and have a nice day.


	6. Dipper's Plan B, one Mystery solved

Dipper's POV

I would like to say that I inticipated that my stink bomb plan might fail and I had a plan b, but that would make me a dirty rotten liar.

To be honest, I had no idea what I was gonna do next. I was so confident that those bombs were going to work. I even tested the fucking things out in the grocery store! How the hell did my plan fail!?

It dosen't really matter now though, my plan to humiliate the Northwest family has failed and now I'm stuck at this party. My only options are either 1: Suck up my pride and enjoy the party and possibly socialize with people other thamy sister, or 2: Sit down in a chair until Mabel wants to go home.

Obviously, I choose option number 2.

You may think I'm weird for choosing not to talk to other people, but in all honesty, I just don't like people. Yeah I know that sounds very emo, but i've always preferred to stay by myself, even when girls ask me to hang out with them, i've always politely declined. I remember back at home I would get a bunch of attention from girls despite my nerdy nature. I always wondered why they liked me, Mabel always said it was because shy little nerds like me are quote, "nice and easy to control."

Despite my popularity with girls, I always rejected their affection the nicest way I could. Mabel's "Girl logic" never made any sense to me. I don't have muscles, I don't have a sexy deep voice, I don't have lots of money, and I don't have any special talents I could show off. The fact that one girl would like me is crazy enough, let alone the amount of girls that were around me back home.

With the boredom of having nothing to do, mostly due to the fact that Wendy took my novel and phone away, I begin to drift off. Hopefully by the time I wake up it'll be time to go home.

* * *

Mabel's POV

I was still at the table with my friends, they were talking away joking and eating having a lively time, but I on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He hadn't come back from his little talk with Pacifica. I was worried about what the hell she wanted with my innocent brother. There were few boys like Dipper. Most guys I've ment in California are loud, rude, sexist, perverted, and just plain jerks. He shouldn't have to share a room with the mega bitch known as Pacifica "fake blonde" Northwest.

"Hey Mabel?", Emma Sue asked getting my attention, "Are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind."

I sighed, "I'm just worried about Dipper, he and Pacifica have been gone for a long time."

Candy put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Oh it's your just overprotective sister instincts coming in. I'm sure your brother is fine. Try to chill out and enjoy the party, the night is still young!", she said putting her hands in the air.

I couldn't help but laugh, she could always brighten my day.

"Fine, what do you guys want to do before this party ends?", I asked them with a smirk.

Emma was the first to speak up, "Well if you remember, I recently got dumped by my dick of an ex-boyfriend, and now I want some revenge.", she said with a smirk.

"What did you have in mind?", I asked, my intrest perked.

"Well he dumped me for some bitch named Rebecca, a girl who has bullied me ever since I was in kindergarten, I was thinking that maybe we could humiliate her using her biggest fear.", Emma suggested with evil intentions in mind.

While Grenda and Candy were shocked by Emma's sadistic nature, I was loving it. I guess you could say I had an evil side, but it was only for hurting people that deserved to be hurt.

"Go on", I urged her.

Emma continued, "I know for a fact that Rebecca's biggest fear is red paint."

Everyone, including myself, looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ok, I was on your side, but now you can consider myself out.", I said shaking my head.

"Why the heck would anyone on earth be scared of red paint!?", Grenda asked, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard and I'm friends with Mabel!"

I looked at her feeling extremely affended, "What's that supposed to mean?", I asked getting out of my chair.

Candy out her hand on my shoulder again, "Mabel honey, we love you like family, but you can say some pretty dumb things."

"I know!", I retorted, "but I don't need you guys pointing it out", I said sitting back in my chair and getting quite. Even I know I can be very dumb at times.

"Um…ok", Emma said getting our attention once again, "She's afraid of red paint because she fears it might ruin her designer dresses and her *cough* fake blonde* hair.", she explained.

Me, Candy and Grenda nodded our heads in understanding and and made an "Aww" sound.

"I am so back on your team", I said giving her a fist bump.

I looked at Candy who looked a bit indifferent about this whole crazy plan. "I don't know girls", she said, "This just seems a bit too mean, I mean, can't we just move on. If your boyfriend dumped you for her, then he obviously doesn't deserve you. Can't you just be the bigger person Emma?", she persuaded.

Emma Sue's look didn't change, "No", she said, "Revenge is so much fun."

Candy shrugged, "Can't argue with that logic."

Grenda cheered, "Yeah! Let's make this bitch pay!"

"I have just have one question ", I said, "How are we going to do this?"

We all looked at Emma Sue, "Don't look at me, I obviously didn't expect to have this conversation, let alone get dumped."

We all sat back in our seats and sighed loudly. "Well that plan ended before it even started", Candy said a bit disappointed.

We were all quiet for a couple of seconds until I remembered something.

"Hey, didn't Dipper say he and Wendy's friends were spray painting the back of the Northwest manor?", I asked.

"Yes, but spray paint is different from actual paint Mabel", Candy said explaining it to me very slowly like I was a child.

"I'm not that dump!", I yelled even more affended than I was the last time, "but anyway, I know a way we can make that spray paint into a bunch of red paint with little effort or money, just follow me, we have to find Wendy.", I said getting up from my chair.

They obviously thought that I was cuckoo, but they followed me anyway.

* * *

Dipper's POV

I was sleeping peacefully like a baby. The table I was sleeping on was surprisingly very comfortable. A bit too comfortable.

I immediately woke up when I realized I wasn't sleeping at the table I was at and was actually sleeping in a bed. A bed that wasn't mine. I realized I was back in Pacifica's room.

"What the hell?", I asked out loud. I was legitimately freaked out. Did someone actually carry me in here?

I looked around me and saw that the window was wide open. I looked out and saw that I was probably on the 5th floor and it was too high to jump down and survive.

"Well I guess jumping out isn't an option", I thought.

I looked up above me and saw a vent. I grabbed a chair and stood on and tried to punch the duct open. That plan immediately went to shit when I punched the air duct and I nearly cried out in pain.

"That's not going to work either", I thought rubbing my hand.

Suddenly the door to the room opened up revealing Pacifica's father Preston Northwest. I froze were I was and glared at him. He simply looked at me like this was a causal visit.

"I'm assuming you didn't try the door correct? It was open you know.", he said with a teasing smile.

I didn't say anything, all I did was curse myself out in my brain for not even trying the door. God I hate myself sometimes.

Preston turned serious, "So I bet you're wondering why you're here? Well I'll be blunt, I have security cameras, and those helpful little cameras couldn't help but capture a tiny little boy sneaking threw the vents. I had to get one of the servants to deactivate your little stink bombs." , he explained, his voice getting cold.

I still didn't say anything and my face remained emotionless, like I was a mannequin.

Preston became even madder, "What? You got nothing to say?"

"No", I said finally speaking but I was still very quiet, "I came to fuck up your party old man, simple as that."

I could see the burning look in his eye, he was really angry. I wasn't scared though, the worst he could do to me was get one of his guards to throw me out. Odds are he probably ordered the guards to carry me up here.

"Oh 'fucking up' my party isn't the only reason is it you piece of scum! You also came here to rape my daughter!", he said furiously.

I raised an eyebrow, "Rape? Don't flatter her. We both know that no one would even wanna touch that daughter of yours even if she is rich.", I said.

I know that was kinda fucked up, but I just wanted to see how mad I could get him. It was quite fun.

He looked liked he was gonna strangle me, but he some how regained his composure, "Apperantly you would, the security cameras caught you kissing my daughter while she was in her underwear.", he said, his voice was filled with malice.

At that moment I had one question on my mind, "She was in her underwear?", I asked.

That earned me a good slap in the face from Preston. "You little Twerp! How dare you say such things in my own house! Have you know respect!?"

I rupped the cheek where I was slapped, it hurt like shit, but I kept on adding sparks to the flames, "Oh I have respect, I just have no respect for scumbags like you."

His glared hardened as he grabbed me by the shirt, "You dare call me a scumbag you little punk? Let me inform you of who I am in case you don't already know, I am Preston Northwest. I own 69% of Gravity falls, most of the companies here I either started from the ground up or bought. I have become one of the most powerful men in the state of Oregon. And on top of all that, I have a rich family history, my great great great great great great grandfather founded gravity falls which gives my family rights to everything in this town. So you poverty scum, do you have anything else to say?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I only have one thing to say...fuck you and your uptight sleazy as fuck family. You can try and threaten me with your money and power all you want, I'm still gonna talk to you like you're below me. Which you are.", I said.

I was smirking widely, I had never felt so confident in all my life.

Preston just glared at me for a few seconds before throwing me on the ground. He glared down at me with the angriest face i've ever seen on a person since Grunkle Stan found out that Wendy was skipping out on work, but I was still smirking like an idiot.

Preston opened his mouth to say something, but the voice of an angel cut him off, "Dad, where are you? Mom needs to see you!', Pacifica called from down stairs.

He turned away from me and shouted, "I'll be right there sweetie!"

He turned back to me, his glare softened a bit. I decided to me a dick head again and say, "Your little rape victim is calling you." I'll be a man and say that I deserved the slap to the face that Preston gave me. What I said was kinda fucked up. Would I take it back? Nope.

"You listen here, I'm gonna go out there and continue hosting my party, you are gonna stay locked in this room. If you cause anymore trouble, I will see to it that you and your family are banned from Gravity Falls. Don't test me you punk, you have no idea who you're messing with.", and with that, the pissed off rich guy left the room.

I got back up on my feet and dusted off my now dirty shirt. At this point, I realized that I now had two options, continue to try and ruin the Northwests' party and risk my family being banned from Gravity Falls, or suck up my pride and leave the party alone. Believe it or not, this was actually a tough decision.

I mean, I really wanted to humiliate Pacifica and her snobby family, but was it really worth getting banned from this place? I'll admit it, I kinda like this town. It's peaceful and quiet, a lot different from my hometown orlando where all teenagers my age were loud and obnoxious. Here all the teenagers were chill and laidback. Not to mention that Mabel loves this place. It really did warm my heart to see her so happy. Even when that slut Pacifica insulted her horribly, she was still smiling. Was I willing to risk all of that just to get revenge for Mabel?

Yep. Sorry Mabel, but revenge is just too much fun.

 **Author's note: Hi! I know you probably want to kill me for making you wait for an update, but I have an excuse...WRITERS BLOCK. Yeah I'd thought that would calm you down. I promise the next update won't take so long. If you see any problems or mistakes feel free to point them out to me.**

 **Well that's it for this chapter, i'm The achievement hunter guy, (danger dolan style) have a good one!**


End file.
